Who Is Allen Walker?
by Sir Jamesy Senkou CXV
Summary: Allen's got a unique secret, can you guess what it is? (And no, I promise, this is a completely different secret from the one in the manga! c;) (Backstory changed slightly, species entirely) Slight Laven, Yullen, and AllenxTyki pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Revealing

(I'm starting this off at the scene where the exorcists and the noah are in Edo, except in this version, Allen knew from the beginning that he was a noah and isn't about to be possessed by neah but is, instead, already born with neah's memories. Kanda happened to be with the crew who went to Edo and Allen had reached full synchronization, already. This is the scene where, in the anime, Tyki tells the crew that Allen's alive but, y'know, I've changed it to happen the way I wished it would've happened. c:)

 **LAVIS POV**

"He's still alive", Tyki said with that irritatingly sadistic grin, of his.

At that, everyone froze, stunned by the noah's words. Alive? But they watched him die - how could he be alive? Before anyone could respond or the noah could continue speaking, the sky seemed to split open. It looked as if a giant hole had been ripped into the air - if that were even possible. It was a black and purple void of swirling matter and out of that void came a beautiful, white angel-like figure.

Everyone stopped and stared in fear of what'd just arrived. The only ones who weren't very surprised or afraid were the noah, who seemed more agitated, than anything. The angel's hair covered it's eyes - all Lavi could make out was the wide smile and the red scar, which was carved from the thing's eyebrow to it's chin. It had it's head leaned back and it's face pointed to the sky. It's body was bent in a way that made it look as if a great force was attempting to push it forward by it's hips, but the angel was too strong to be entirely moved.

"So", Tyki began, closing his eyes and smiling as if he were suddenly pleased by the situation. "You made it, boy."

Boy? Is this angel actually a noah? Tyki Mykk seems to be very familiar, with him.

Instead of responding, the white-clothed boy cackled coldly. It was in no way a friendly or joyful laugh but, instead, a sadistic sounding one, as if he were in the midst of a torture session and he was the torturer.

Tyki lowered himself to the ground and glared at the white hair which stood before him. "Is something funny, about this?"

"Say, Tyki", the boy began, calm and sluggishly. Despite the tone he was using, Lavi knew that voice and he would never forget it - how could he confuse it for anything else? The angel who'd appeared before them was none other than Allen Walker and, as Lavi glanced at his peers' shocked expressions, he knew he wasn't wrong. Everyone knew it. "Do you know what it's like to die and see another day?"

Lavi could hardly believe his ears - Allen sounded in no way like himself. He sounded more-so like he had been drunk or, simply, crazy. He'd had a brush with death - was that too much for him? Was he even Allen Walker, anymore?

Tyki spoke, ignoring Allen who was mumbling repeatedly in a singsongy voice "the moon, the moon. it's falling down". The white haired boy hadn't even moved from his original standing position. "Are you expecting an answer?" Tyki sounded almost suspicious and entirely unamused. What moved the noah, who seemed to live a life of a pleasure? Lavi could only wonder if his skills as a bookman were not yet well enough to precisely peer into the depths of a noah's soul. Not yet, at least.

Allen just continued to sing in a mumble, "The moon, the moon. It's falling down." Was he even listening to the noah? Was he serious? Lavi had never seen the beansprout like this, before. He seemed strong but he, also, seemed evil. It was almost like...

Tyki scoffed at the boy's mumbling, cutting Lavi's thought train off, and dropping his cigarette to the ground before stepping on it. "So, you don't want to chat?" Allen continued his song of nonsense. "I'm hurt", Tyki chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands up in the air, in defeat. "I guess I'll just chat with your friends. Oi, red head!"

Allen didn't move or speak but he stopped singing, at Tyki's words. "Do you know what your friend _really_ is?"

"Shut up", Allen whispered.

"What", Lavi nearly growled, at the noah. What could he possibly mean, by that? And why did Allen seem so angry? Was Tyki planning to _really_ tell Lavi something about Allen, or was this all just another lie?

"He hasn't told you", Tyki asked, exaggerating a surprised tone.

"Tyki." Allen seemed like he was getting more and more angry.

"Well, I could shed a little light on the situation", Tyki began. "I'm sure bookman knew from the beginning but the boy is not your comrade. In fact, he isn't even hu-"

Before Tyki could finish spilling the beans, Allen had somehow managed to reach the noah and was impossibly close to ripping off his head. Tyki was quick, though, and shot himself into the air before the white-haired boy could even scratch him, with his newly evolved anti-akuma weapon.

"Too slow, boy." Allen prepared himself to launch back at the noah but, before he could even begin doing so, Tyki disappeared along with the rest of the noahs and the earl. Allen dropped his hands to his sides and stood, staring at the air where Tyki had previously been floating.

"Allen", Lenalee asked, worriedly. Lavi looked over at bookman, hoping to find answers in his predecessor's expression, but only finding a glare. It was obvious the old man knew something, but what was it? Was Tyki telling the truth, did Gramps know something about Allen that no one else knew?

Allen didn't budge, at the sound of his name. Lavi was worried out of his mind, though, and walked up to the boy. He placed his hand on Allen's back and looked into his eyes, trying and hoping to see what was going on in his mind. All he saw was a blank stare.

Before Lavi could do anything about the boy who was _clearly_ possessed, Kanda "tch"ed and marched over to them. "Oi, beansprout! Stop standing around and let's go! We don't have time for you to stand around drifting off into empty space."

"The moon is falling", Allen finally spoke, in a dazed voice.

"Tch. I'm not dealing with this", Kanda said, turning on his heal.

Lavi knew that Kanda actually cared, though he'd hardly acted like it. Lavi knew a lot about the people around him - sometimes things that not even they knew. What he knew about Kanda was that he obviously loves Allen but, in an attempt to mask his emotions, he pretended to be angry and hateful towards the boy, instead.

"Let's go", Lavi said, guiding Allen by his back. He got no response and the boy continued to stare, blankly.

Although Lavi played nice with everyone, despite the fact that he hated a lot of the people he knew, he actually disliked Kanda and was glad to see him turn his back to Allen. This was because Lavi was jealous and saw Kanda as a rival in a silly game called, "Who will Allen fall for?" Oh, right. Lavi's in love with Allen, as well. If he'd had the guts to come to the shortstack with it, they'd be in a relationship - Lavi was positively certain.


	2. Chapter 2: Distancing

(I guess I should probably mention that I'm new to writing Fanfiction, but I'm currently writing a lengthy story, so I wouldn't mind feedback. ^-^ Honestly, I'm only really writing this because I've been looking for a fanfiction like this for awhile but haven't found one.)

* * *

 **KANDA'S POV**

Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, and Miranda were all put in the same compartment of the train that they took to get to the order. The majority of the ride was silent and, although it was obvious that everyone wanted to ask the beansprout about the noah's comment, they all stayed completely silent. That is, until Lavi had to open his big mouth.

"Hey, Allen, are you feeling any better?"

Instead of responding, he continued to stare out the window. It was almost as if he was ignoring Lavi, which was strange, for him. Allen was normally selfless and giving - never caring for himself and always putting others before himself.

"Allen~!" When Lavi continued to be ignored, he pouted before grinning evilly and laughing like a child, pulling a sharpie from his pocket and evoking aggravated sighs from his comrades. He's just so bothersome.

As Lavi began drawing on the boy's face, Allen sighed heavily in annoyance before turning around, causing Lavi to accidentally draw a black line across his pale face. Allen twitched at that and whined with panic. Although Lavi paused with shock, he immediately followed up with bubbly laughter and everyone else joined in with nearly stifled giggles. Except Kanda, of course. He was too mature to find such things entertaining.

"Lavi~", Allen cried. "Why would you do that - now I probably look stupid!"

"Well", Lavi began nonchalantly, through his laughter. "You wouldn't talk to me, so I thought it'd be okay to give you a little makeover. It really suits you!" Lavi grinned wide and gave Allen two thumbs up, receiving a glare in return and causing Miranda and Lenalee to burst into laughter, finally unable to contain it, any longer.

The rest of the ride to the order was filled with complete silence, something Kanda couldn't complain about and, instead, took advantage of, pulling out his book and reading in the peace that would normally be chaotic banter.

* * *

As soon as they reached the order, Lavi grabbed Allen's wrist and ran to Allen's bedroom. Everyone else went to sleep, not wanting to know what the two were doing. Kanda didn't want to know, either.

Although he would never come forward with it, Kanda actually had a slight crush on the boy - everyone did, really. He's adorable, looks like an angel and, despite the fact that he's so short, he can absolutely carry himself and is admirably independent. When they first met, Kanda didn't like him, though he thought that he was positively gorgeous, and wanted nothing to do with him. His height had tricked Kanda into thinking that he'd be dead within a week, and so he distanced himself whenever the boy made it impossible to do so. Whenever they were alone, he made sure to tease the boy, to keep from getting attached. It didn't help, at all.

The next morning, Allen seemed to be back to normal and everyone could only guess what had gone on, in that bedroom. Kanda was only angry that he hadn't been the one to rehabilitate the beansprout. Well, then again, it's not like he'd tried.

"Kanda", Allen asked. Kanda was sitting in front of a tray of food and Allen was pushing a cart full of many different types of foods, stopping only to question the man with that clueless look of his.

"What?"

"You've been staring at your food and..." Allen rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. What an idiot. "A-are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Kanda slammed his chopsticks onto the table, causing Allen to jump and freeze, looking shocked, worried, and afraid at the same time. "You were thought to be dead for days and, when you finally return, you're acting like a nutjob. Just to top it off, that noah said that you're not really our comrade. Although he may be a noah, I'd be stupid to ignore that." Kanda looked up, then, and glared at Allen. "So. Who are you, really?"

"What're you talking about? I'm Allen Walker." His nervousness seemed to come back and the entire cafeteria was watching and murmuring. Lavi and Lenalee were sitting behind Allen, quietly watching the scene play out.

"Tch, whatever." Kanda stood up and grabbed his tray. "Even if you are a spy, it's none of my business. Just don't cause me any trouble, shortstack."

"The name's Allen!" He suddenly put on a more serious face, obviously annoyed by Kanda's words. "And I'm not a spy - who would I be a spy for? If I were a spy for the noah, they wouldn't be trying to kill me and _definitely_ wouldn't blow my cover!"

"Again, it's none of my business", Kanda said, dumping his food, placing his tray with the other dirty trays, and leaving for his room.

He didn't want to get closer to the beansprout; he'd already been proven their enemy. The only problem with that plan was that he had already gotten attached to the boy. It broke his heart to have to detach himself from Allen, but he'd do whatever he had to do to protect himself. Though, he really hoped that it wasn't true... Kanda is normally very observant, but he never thought Allen had been faking everything. It always seemed to be genuine. Then again, maybe he's just great at faking it.


	3. Chapter 3: Researching

(Thank you all so much for the support, recently! I've never actually written a fanfiction and didn't think I'd be very good at it, so it's good to see that I'm at least able to intrigue you all - I wasn't expecting that. C:)

* * *

 **LAVI'S POV**

Lavi and Bookman were in a vacant hallway, waiting around for something interesting to happen. Although Allen had at least mostly gone back to normal since their little chat session, he still seemed to be on edge and Lavi could only guess that it had something to do with whatever Tyki was about to tell them. Everyone wanted to know about it, anyway.

"Can't you at least~ tell me about Allen", Lavi whined to Bookman. "Come on~! It's eating me up inside and I'm your successor, right? So I should have access to important information, right? Right~?"

"Stop acting like a petulant child and stand up straight", Bookman lectured. He sighed before continuing. "I fear that telling you might cause a great catastrophe. Just forget about it completely - I will _not_ be telling you."

But Lavi couldn't forget. He _wouldn't_ forget.

Just as Lavi slumped down in irritation, Lenalee came running up to them, drawing their attention. "Lavi, Komui has a mission for us!"

* * *

As Lavi entered the messy office with Lenalee and Bookman, he noted that Kanda was there, as well, but not Allen. Of course, sending those two on a mission together would be pure stupidity - everyone _knows_ they hate each other. Or, at least, that's what Lavi told himself.

"So, they're here. What do you want", Kanda asked, irritably.

After everyone was fully in the room and the door was shut, Komui took a sip of his coffee and began speaking with that silly, gleeful voice of his. "First and foremost let me mention that this isn't, actually, a mission." Everyone's sweat dropped until Komui finally put on a serious tone. "Let's start with Bookman, since he can get to his station right away." He looked directly at Bookman, then. "Just this one time, I'd like you to separate from your successor and monitor Allen Walker, reporting to me if you find any strange changes." He spoke joyfully, once more, clearly hiding something. "Now, go right away - we don't want to miss anything, do we? Hurry along~!"

Bookman's eyes narrowed at Komui. "As you wish. Lavi", Bookman turned to him, then, trying to engrave his words upon the red-head's heart with absolute sincerity. "Behave yourself."

"I'm not a child, ya old panda! Get off my back!"

Bookman smacked him in the back of the head. "Stop calling me that!" And, with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After several silent moments of Komui staring at the door and everyone else staring at him, Kanda finally spoke. "Well?"

Komui finally looked back at the three, sipping his coffee and holding his mug to his lip, as he spoke, peeking over it as if he felt that he was walking on thin ice. "I've found that Noah."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the chief. "Moleface?"

Komui removed the cup from his lips and looked down at it, swirling the coffee around the inside of the cup. "Yes, it appears he's been hanging around nearby, causing no real danger."

"And you want us to ask him about Allen, right", Lavi asked.

Komui smiled wide and gave Lavi a huge thumbs up. "Right on the mark, as usual, Lavi!"

"Why should we ask a _noah_ for help", Kanda asked, sounding disgusted at the thought of sharing the same air as Tyki Mikk.

Once again, Komui sounded serious. Was he bipolar, or something? "Well, we don't have very many options, do we? I want you all to leave immediately, telling no one of where you're going or what you're doing. Do you understand?"

"Tch, fine." Kanda turned on his heal and stomped out with Lavi and Lenalee following close behind.

* * *

After packing and leaving, they boarded the train to a nearby village, where Tyki had supposedly been hanging around. They looked all over before finally finding him in a nearby pub, playing cards with three average looking citizens. Although he had pale skin and his hair was down, everyone knew it was Tyki Mikk - they would never forget that face. Not after what he did to Allen. He was dressed in rags, wearing glasses over his eyes, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. When he caught sight of the exorcists, his already visible smirk grew wider.

"What brings you three here? I'm off duty, you know, so don't do anything stupid", he said almost nonchalantly but with a pinch of agitation.

"We came to talk to you about Allen, can you step outside, for a minute", Lavi asked. Although he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at the noah, he kept the rest of his cool, making sure to sound nothing more than a little impatient.

"I guess a small conversation might not hurt but don't take up too much of my time, I'm a busy man, you know."

"Tch, whatever", Kanda growled.

As soon as the door to the pub closed, Lenalee began. "What did you mean when you said that Allen isn't our comrade? What were you trying to tell us?"

"And _why_ would you tell us", Kanda cut in.

"One question at a time, kids", he said innocently, waving his hands in front of him as if the three were bombarding him. "Allen Walker is a noah," Tyki began, causing everyone to gasp wide-eyed and shocked. "Though we're still completely unsure of how he managed to get that innocence, on his arm, he's the reincarnation of the 14th."

"Then why isn't he with you all", Lavi asked.

"You're the bookman's successor, right? You should know this." Lavi grit his teeth at Tyki's disrespectful tone. "The 14th betrayed the noah, so we killed him. He passed his memories on to another person and that person was the boy, Allen. Any more questions? I think I forgot something." He rubbed his head with his cigarette sticking out of his mouth as if to say that he didn't care for the conversation even slightly and they were giving him a headache.

"But that doesn't mean he isn't our comrade - he's still the same Allen that's been with us, all this time", Lenalee said, angrily.

He dropped the cigarette to the ground, stomped on it, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Neither of us know that for sure, kid. Us noah believe him to be using you all as pawns - hiding as an exorcist to keep from being killed. It's hard to kill someone who's protected, especially when you're all exorcists. Are we done here?" Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heal and opened the door. "Goodbye."

"Wait", Kanda barked, causing Tyki to turn his head slightly, just enough to let Kanda know he's listening. "You didn't answer my question. Why would you tell us all this? How can we be sure that we can trust you?"

"You can't be sure", he smirked. "As for why... I'm not entirely sure, myself. To be completely honest, I just like to tease the boy." With that, he walked into the pub and the doors closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Comforting

**LAVI'S POV**

It wasn't until late that they'd gotten back to the order. After filling Komui in, Lavi met up with Bookman, who was watching Allen sleep - literally.

"That's not creepy at all, old man", he whispered, trying not to wake the boy up.

The Panda only opened an eye to look Lavi over before relaxing back in his usual meditative, cross-legged sitting position. "What was the mission about? You don't look damaged; I can't imagine that you were engaged in battle."

The old man sounded like he was feigning curiosity and ignorance. It made Lavi mad, so he closed his eyes and sat abruptly on Allen's night table, leaning against the wall and putting his hands behind his head to cushion it. "Tell me about Allen and I'll tell you about my mission."

Bookman sighed and relaxed his body, before opening his eyes, finally, and looking at Lavi. "You already know, don't you? Why ask me to tell you what you already know?"

Lavi peeked an eye open. "That's hypocrisy, ya' old panda. Didn't you-"

Bookman smacked Lavi on the top of the head, knocking him off of the night table and face first onto the floor. The panda whispered sharply, "You idiot! Have some respect for your elders!"

Meanwhile, Lavi was howling loudly, causing Allen to jump up and out of his sleep. He looked at the two wide-eyed as Bookman began his apology. "I'm sorry that this _imbecile_ woke you up." Lavi began to shout "hey!" but was cut off by the panda's foot to his head, slamming his face to the ground and silencing him, entirely.

"We'll leave right away." The old man turned on his heel and let out a sharp "come, Lavi", as he walked toward the door.

"Wait", Allen quietly began, inducing stares from the two. "Can Lavi stay?"

"Why, it's after hours and-"

The panda was cut off by Lavi shouting, "Yeah, I can stay, buddy~!" He jumped on to Allen's bed like an excited child having a sleepover and hugged the boy way too tightly, making him chuckle and attempt to protest.

Bookman sighed and turned to leave, once more, speaking sharply on his way out. "Behave yourself, Lavi." And, with that, he closed the door behind him and the room was silent, because Lavi knew what the Panda meant by that. He was reminding him not to get attached. _It's too late, though_ , Lavi thought. _I'm already attached_.

"Lavi?" Allen looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Hm? Are we having a sleepover tonight? Can I sleep on your bed again? Please~! I'll be good!" Lavi rubbed his cheek up against Allen's like an overly affectionate puppy.

"Yeah, of course", Allen said, through his laughter.

They plopped down on the bed, facing each other. "So", Lavi began. "Did you have another nightmare? Or did you just miss me?" Lavi smiled as cheesy as he could, trying to make it clear that he was joking.

Allen laughed slightly, at that. "Both, actually." He scat closer to Lavi and leaned his head against the red-head's chest, gripping his shirt as if he were trying to pull him closer. "Your presence brings me back - I don't feel like myself, when I'm not with you." He chuckled and looked up at Lavi with a nervous smile, then, waving one hand and saying, "Sorry if that sounds weird."

Lavi put his hand on Allen's cheek, causing him to jump slightly, silence his laughter, and look up at Lavi in confusion. The red-head pinned his forehead to the boy's, causing their white and red hair to merge between their cheeks. They both closed their eyes, savoring the closeness. "Just call me when you need me, Allen", Lavi whispered. "I'll come running."

* * *

(Sorry that this chapter's a little short. I was going to do two to three scenes but I'm short on time and figured it would be better to upload a short chapter than to wait a few more days to upload one long chapter. I'll be back with more, soon. Expect a chapter Sunday night! :3)


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting

**KANDA'S POV**

Allen hadn't been acting like a complete psychopath, lately, but Kanda noticed how withdrawn and nervous he was. It really felt like he was _bothered_ by what the Noah said - or was about to say. No one but Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee knew but no one wanted to ask. Whenever they asked the boy, a dark shadow seemed to coat his features, scaring his peers into silencing their concerns and questions.

Kanda kept his guard up, trying his hardest not to get himself attached to the beansprout, but he couldn't help but worry a little about him. According to Tyki Mikk, the boy's a noah on the run - but why? What could he have done? And, despite the noah clan's theories, Kanda seriously doubted that any noah would join the exorcists for protection. There was more to it and Kanda knew that Bookman knew all about it.

Although Kanda's normally very isolated and quiet, never asking questions for any reason, he honestly felt as though he had to ask Bookman about Allen, whether or not he'd tell him. Kanda wanted to know; how could he help the white-haired idiot if he didn't even know what his circumstance was? Kanda hadn't ever felt such a desire to protect someone - not since Alma - but he wasn't going to let those undesirable feelings escape him. Even though they put him at a greater risk, he was already in too deep to back out. All he could do to keep himself from getting hurt would be to protect that moron as much as possible.

After he turned the corner and entered the library, he froze. Lavi had his hands on the desk and was glaring at Bookman, who was sitting directly across from him with his hands folded over his crossed legs. He had his eyes closed, looking calm despite the fact that he was clearly in the midst of an intense argument. Lavi, on the other hand, looked more serious and furious than Kanda had ever seen him, before. Normally, that rabbit's very calm and restrained. This rabbit looked as if he was ready to kill his predecessor.

"Are you two done", Kanda began in a successful attempt at grabbing their attention. "I have something that I want to ask you, Bookman."

"We're done when I say we're-" Lavi was cut off by Bookman's foot on top of his head, letting out an "ow!" instead of finishing his sentence.

"Go on, Kanda", Bookman said calmly as he sat back in his original position.

"Who is Allen?" Lavi's head popped up and he looked at Bookman, clearly wanting to know the same thing.

"What could you _possibly_ mean? Allen Walker is the white-haired fellow you've been working with all this time - I don't know _how_ you could forget such a thing."

Kanda twitched at Bookman's sarcasm and Lavi jumped up, yelling, "He's been like this for hours, I can't get anything out of him!"

"I don't believe this is the right time to tell you all - you'll know eventually", Bookman sighed.

"I don't _want_ to know 'eventually'," Kanda finally yelled. "That noah already told us the majority of it and I don't want to work with that moron if he's just one of them!"

"Is that what he told you?" Bookman scoffed and Kanda and Lavi stared in a shocked silence. "That boy is no noah - you have nothing to worry about."

"Then tell us who or what he is."

Bookman peeked an eye open at Kanda before closing it and sighing in defeat. "Alright, then. Gather all of the exorcists to Komui's office and I'll explain there. I don't want to repeat myself."

* * *

After all the exorcists were grouped into Komui's office, Bookman sat down and crossed his legs before clearing his throat as if preparing himself for a lengthy story.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, then", Bookman sighed. "Allen Walker was created, not born. He has no mother and his only father is God."

"The messiah?! Has he come to bring us the good word", Lavi shouted with obvious sarcasm.

"Shut your mouth you bumbling idiot!" Once more, Bookman's calf collided with Lavi's head and the red rabbit was thrown to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Now", Bookman sat back down as if nothing happened as the room laughed at the two. "The boy was placed upon the earth without kith or kin. At birth, he had a pair of pure white wings that glowed, even in the darkest of nights. The noah found him under a bridge and saw that he was special because of his wings. And, because of that, they took him in. The complete reasoning behind their actions is still unknown. Allen Walker is not a noah, as Tyki Mikk indicated. Rather, he is believed to be an angel who was taken in by the noah at his creation. When he was quite young - too young to remember - he was taken from the noah clan by Mana Walker. I believe that you all know the rest of his story, am I wrong?"

"Even if he doesn't have the blood of a noah, he's still one of them", Lavi stated bluntly and apathetically.

"We should have him killed", Chaoji barked out. "He's probably a spy; I don't trust him."

Kanda "tch"ed at Chaoji's comment but quickly added, "I don't care what you do with him", to turn the eyes of those who began staring at his obvious agitation. How could they all turn so easily on him? He may've been proven to be the enemy but Kanda couldn't bring himself to turn his back on the boy. He cared too much, already.

"You know, Yuu", Lavi spoke up dubiously. He wore a mischievous smirk and a shadow crossed his facial features. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with that noah."

Kanda scoffed. "Couldn't I say the same of you?" Lavi's smirk dropped and he glared at Kanda, but the swordsman continued pushing. "You've been sleeping with him at night, haven't you? I'd say that makes you the traitor."

Lavi opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everyone turned their eyes from the two and to the white hair that entered the room. "There you all are", Allen exclaimed joyfully but with obvious nervousness. "I noticed that all of the exorcists were missing and you're all here. Why wasn't I invited?" Allen laughed slightly but the rest of the room stared silently, at him.

"You're a noah", Lavi finally stated, cutting through the silence with his sharp tone.

"What? What are you talking about", Allen chuckled out as he waved his hands in front of him defensively, smiling nervously. "I'm an exorcist!"

"We don't want to hear your lies, Allen", Lenalee yelled, activating her innocence.

Just as she did, so did the rest of the exorcists. All except for Kanda, at least.

Allen bowed his head in defeat before opening a gate to the ark behind him. "If that's how you feel, then..." All at once, he backed through the white light, Kanda ran towards him, yelling "You idiot", a scientist shot him through the chest, and Lenalee kicked him just next to the bullet wound, sending him flying through the door.

Then, everything went white.

* * *

( _Let me mention, here, that I acknowledge that I changed up his back story quite a bit. The reasoning behind that was moreso because I wanted to make a fanfic to be the way I wanted the actual Anime to be - where no one would die. Nea can't die if he never existed, right? c;_ )


	6. Chapter 6: Returning

**KANDA'S POV**

After going through the ark gate, Allen and Kanda fell next to each other on the floor of a spacious, purple and black hallway. It was nicely decorated with plants, paintings, and sculptures, making it look as if it were a mansion or manor. Kanda stood from where he'd been lying and looked around, taking in the beauty and the tension in the air. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, something seemed off. He just _knew_ that he shouldn't be there.

"Oi, beansprout", Kanda said, still looking about the room. "Where did you take us?"

Kanda's only response was silence - Allen didn't say a word. Kanda became irritated at the possibility that the boy had been ignoring him. As he began turning to look at the boy, he yelled, "I asked you a ques-" but was cut off once he'd realized what he was looking at. Allen was lying on his back with his head off to the side, his hair covering his face, and a bloody hole through his chest. The only sign of life was his slightly rising and falling chest.

"Idiot..." Kanda sighed.

He walked over to the boy and carefully put him on his back, throwing the pale arms over his shoulders to keep him from falling. Not knowing where he was or where to go, Kanda simply began walking down the hall, hoping that he'd eventually find his way out.

"Stupid beansprout", he made sure to grumble. Although Allen appeared to be out like a light, Kanda didn't want to risk the boy thinking he's all mushy and stuff. Even though Kanda grumbled and complained the whole time but was actually enjoying the closeness of the boy.

Whenever they were on the train together, Allen would sometimes sit next to him and fall asleep on his shoulder or lap. Although he always woke up in a panic, feeling as if he were invading the samurai's space, Kanda always mumbled a "it's fine", receiving a blush in response. He didn't want the boy to stop doing such things and, although he wasn't the type to show emotions, he constantly kicked himself for not at least telling the boy how he felt, especially since Lavi was obviously in a relationship with him and had confessed to the boy first. But, oh well, at least the boy was happy. That's all he wanted. Sort of.

They finally reached the end of the hall and were passing a large pair of double doors when Kanda heard laughter and conversation. Although he wasn't quite sure if those people would appreciate him being in their house, he assumed that they were friends of Allen's and that they'd be able to tend to his wounds. He hoped.

Kanda kicked the two doors opened and froze as the room went silent. Kanda looked about the room of noah who were sitting around a table of food. This had to have been the worst possible thing that could have happened to them.

As he began cursing under his breath, the Millennium Earl spoke joyfully. "Well, it looks like a couple of rats have sneaked in. Do what you want with them, I don't care."

The noah jumped from their seats and stood, ready to practically lunge at the two exorcists, and speaking words of excitement. They were almost like a pack of wolves. The only one who wasn't acting in such a way was that mole faced guy, who jumped from his seat and moved between the rats and wolves, holding his hands out towards the hungry pack in an attempt to calm them.

"Let's just calm down", Tyki began coolly, shrugging as he finished speaking. "I say we keep them around."

The rest of the noah began protesting, talking amongst themselves in obvious disagreement. "And why, Tyki Mikk, would you suggest we keep two exorcists?" The Earl sounded serious and seriously angry hissing that last word as if Tyki had just spoken obvious betrayal and the plump man was ready to count the noah of pleasure as an exorcist, as well.

"For starters, the boy clearly didn't come here by accident, so he must have been looking to come home. Let's at least hear what he has to say."

Kanda glared at the noah, taking note of the fact that Tyki said "come home", as if Allen had once lived there and that was his "home".

"Alright, let's hear it", the Earl sighed.

"He's unconscious", Kanda growled, not wanting to converse with such scum.

"Tyki Mikk, take him to his room and call the doctor. We can question him later."

Kanda's ever-present glare deepened.

* * *

Tyki walked the two through the halls, turning down one hall and then another, nonchalantly telling the samurai and sleeping angel which doors led to where. The place was like a giant maze. After about five minutes of Tyki's babbling, he was cut off by Kanda, who was practically flaming with anger at the noah's familiar tone. Tyki told the swordsman to lighten up just as they'd finally stopped in front of two enormous double doors.

"This", he said as he opened them. "Is the boy's room."

Kanda looked about the large, white room, which looked to him like a king's bedroom. It had a white king-sized bed with a white seating area; everything was white, even the lights. A desk leaned against the wall with a beautifully decorated, white, backless stool and a cushioned, white bench lay at the foot of the bed. There were other things in the room, such as tall standing lamps, a tall standing mirror, a bookcase, a rocking chair, and some hanging picture frames with nothing in them, but everything was white. Even to Kanda, it seemed like it could be a room made in heaven. What a weird feeling.

"The maids have kept the room clean specifically for this occasion", Tyki chimed, snapping Kanda from his awed gaze. "So lay him on the bed, it's entirely clean."

Kanda placed Allen on the bed and sat on the couch, watching the noah as he watched the boy. "Why is there a room made for him", Kanda grumbled bluntly. He didn't want to make conversation but wasn't able to contain his curiosity and, honestly, he was on edge - he had to do something to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Although he knew the answer to his question, he could only hope that asking the noah would reveal more information than what Bookman had told him.

Tyki looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting the samurai to talk. After only a small amount of hesitation, he relaxed his expression and sat next to Allen, playing with his white hair. "I told you, didn't I? He used to live with us."

"No, you didn't", Kanda glared at the noah's disrespectful tone. "He isn't a noah, so why was he living with you? And even if he did live here, didn't he betray you? I find it hard to believe that you'd keep a vacant room clean for years, especially when you hate the one who vacated it."

"Hate is such a strong word, Mr. Kitchen Knife." Kanda twitched at the name. "We could never hate one of our own. And he _is_ one of our own. He's a noah, like I said previously - who told you otherwise?"

"Bookman told us that he's an angel who was _found_ by the noah."

" _And_ he has the soul of a noah. Think of it this way: We killed Nea, the 14th and, we're not entirely sure what happened between that and the time that we'd found Allen, but Nea placed his memories in the boy's body."

"And _'the boy'_ happened to be an angel?"

"Sure." Tyki never took his eyes or hand off of the white-haired boy.

"Tch."

"Hey", Tyki snapped, finally looking up. "You can't expect us to know everything!"

"You two seem to be getting along fairly well", the Millennium Earl chuckled, wobbling in with Road and Lero at his side. "What do you say we have a look at the boy?"

* * *

(Wow, I honestly didn't think this would last very long. I was originally planning to go through this in one chapter but it turns out it's a lot of writing! I think this'll have one to two more chapters and then I'll be done. C:)


	7. Chapter 7: Distrusting

**Tyki's POV**

Tyki walked into the unlit white room and laid next to the boy, folding his arms behind his head, crossing his legs and completely ignoring the glaring samurai on the other side of the bed. Why should he have to talk to an _exorcist_? He'd only tolerate him until Allen gave him permission to kill him. Or, at the very least, until he lost his patience. Lucky for Mr. Kitchen Knife, Tyki's a very patient man.

Several moments later, Kanda finally spoke up. Tyki had his eyes closed, but he could feel the exorcist's glare deepen, "What are you doing?"

Tyki didn't even slightly open his eyes, as he spoke. "I'm resting. What's it look like I'm doing?"

Somehow, Kanda's glare deepened further at the noah's smart mouth. "I meant, why are you in _Allen_ 's room?"

 _Because I missed him_. "Because I'm worried about him, why else?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions. It's annoying."

Tyki smirked and attempted to stifle his laughter, letting out only a slight chuckle. He just _loves_ to tease people. "Why should I try to get along with you?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead, but do you think Allen would approve?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Tyki Mikk-"

"He's in love with me." By this point, Tyki was entirely smiling, though he meant to be passive aggressive towards Mr. Kitchen Knife. Although he wanted to make peace between him and the exorcist for Allen's sake, he couldn't help but let the kid know where he stood. _Allen Walker is mine_.

Kanda scoffed, causing Tyki to finally peak an eye opened and glare at him. "Whatever you say, mole face."

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of you? In any case, what did the Millennium Earl have to say?" Tyki noted the quick subject change.

Just after the Earl finished patching Allen up, he sharply ordered the noah of pleasure to exit the room, so he could talk to him.

Tyki's smirk came back, then. "He scolded me for being too close to the boy. Apparently, he knew more than I thought."

"And what, exactly, did he know", Kanda growled slowly. He was clearly bothered by Tyki being close to the boy and Tyki was loving it.

"That me and the boy meet at midnight every night. That me and him never broke it off. That I planned for all of this to happen."

"'This' as in, for him to leave the order? And what do you mean you two never 'broke it off'?" Kanda scoffed and smirked, himself. "You do know that he's been in a relationship with the rabbit for awhile now, don't you?"

Tyki opened his eyes entirely and glared at the samurai. "What?"

"Oh, so you didn't know? They sleep together every night - they're always together."

Tyki relaxed back into the bed. "I don't believe you." He was beginning to get angry but decided to wait until Allen had woken up, to explain himself. Allen would never cheat on him... would he? Even though Tyki didn't know who the "rabbit" was, he knew that it was a man and he was slightly jealous. _He could never cheat on me..._

"And you act as if I should believe you. Why would Allen be with someone who plotted to ruin his life?"

"Ruin his life? When did I do that?"

"You told the order about who and what he is, so they turned their back on him."

"And how would that ' _ruin_ ' his life? I only did what was best for him. The exorcists aren't good people, he shouldn't stay with them. I don't trust you, either, but I won't kill you until Allen gives me permission to do so. Or until I lose my temper. So keep pushing, _exorcist_."

"And I don't believe _you_."

But he didn't have to. The only thing that mattered was that Allen believed him. Tyki would do anything for him and he honestly did what he did with the best intentions. To be completely honest, Tyki actually came into the room so he could apologize to the boy, as soon as he'd woken up. It made him so happy to know that he came to him during a time like this, but he still wanted to apologize.

"Well", Tyki sighed, standing up. "It looks like he won't be waking up, any time soon. I've got to go prepare something. If the boy wakes up, make sure to tell him that I'm sorry and I'll be back to talk to him in a moment. And that I love him."

"Tch. Do it yourself."

Tyki only looked back at Mr. Kitchen Knife before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He had to get to work or they wouldn't be able to finish it before the boy woke up.

* * *

(Next chapter, hopefully all of your questions will be answered! Although I kind of don't want to end the story, now.. T o T Sorry for the late upload. I don't know if anyone else noticed but the site was down and I planned to upload this yesterday, but haven't been able to until now. xD)


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

**Allen's POV**

The sky was red with fire and screams filled the air. No lights filled the houses because no one was home. Instead, everyone was out attempting to run from God. Yes, God. He'd decided to snuff out all that are unclean, on the earth. The few who _were_ clean would be merged with the noah family, living their lives in the pearly white city that Allen couldn't even remember.

He was floating in the air, using his wings to keep him high above the ground, and below him were crowds of people who screamed in fear of those with wings. They ran in circles - where were they going? Why would they think they could escape _God_? That's ridiculous. Allen shot down and, with one swift movement, he cut the air, sending a rush of wind toward the crowd of people and breaking the ground. Once they were on the rubbled ground, he stabbed it, causing it to open up and drop the people into it. Into hell.

The people were immediately plunged into the lava, screaming in absolute agony as it burned their skin and eyes off before reforming and burning them once more. Yes, Allen had forgotten. He often told himself that he was in hell but... this is _true_ hell.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, more and more people began running to the hole in the ground. Some of them fell in but some stopped just before. Allen, noticing this, flew behind them and sent another burst of wind towards them, throwing them to the lava.

The white-haired boy looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was closer than it should be, to the earth. "The moon, the moon. It's falling down", he and the other angels chanted. They continued to chant this until the moon fell entirely, sending everyone and everything flying back in the cloud of fire and dirt.

* * *

Allen shot up from his sleeping position, covered in sweat, and gasped for air, looking about the room in confusion. Next to him, Kanda was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. He wasn't reading the book, though, he was looking at Allen. Correction: He was _glaring_ at Allen.

"Where are we", the boy barely got out through his gasps, grabbing at his hair in a panic. "How did we get here? Where's Lavi? I need him! Where's-"

He was cut off by Kanda's book, which collided with his head with a thud. It wasn't as hard as Allen had expected, though. He looked up at the samurai in confusion but found that he was no longer in his seat. Instead, he was making his way to the other side of the bed. He crawled into the bed, roughly put the boy's head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. "Wake up and remember what happened, or have you been struck with amnesia?"

As Allen thought and remembered the argument in Komui's office and his exit through the ark, his eyes filled with tears and he clutched Kanda's shirt in an attempt to keep from crying. Everyone abandoned him. To his surprise, Kanda began petting his hair. It, actually, felt good. Even though he'd originally wanted Lavi to be the one to comfort him, Kanda was just as good, if not better. He was so warm. Allen cuddled up against him and rubbed his white hair covered head against the samurai's chest like an attention seeking cat. "Why did you go with me? And how did you know that this is my room?"

"Mole-face showed me the way" was all Kanda said, in response.

"And why did you come with me? Come to think of it, why aren't you asking me questions?"

"Because I didn't think you would answer them."

Allen twitched slightly in agitation and passive aggressively smiled and chuckled as he spoke, _passive aggressively_. "You never answered my question, _Kanda_. Why did you come with me?"

"What, you didn't want me to come? Too bad, shortstack. I'm here."

"The name's Allen", he shouted, jumping up from his cuddling position and sitting cross legged next to the samurai. "And that's not what I meant! You've always hated me, so why would you follow me? I can only guess that you're here as a spy for the order!"

"If I were a spy, wouldn't I take you home rather than to the noah, who by the way are my enemy?" Allen didn't respond so Kanda continued. "I may not like them but I'm sure you had a reason for coming here."

"And what was your reason? Why did you follow me..."

"I don't know."

Allen sighed in relief and laid next to Kanda once more, snuggling up against him. "Okay." _At least he doesn't seem to have nefarious intentions._ "You can ask me questions, if you want."

"Well, first of of all, why were you acting like a psychopath when you returned to the battlefield? Then you stopped the next morning like it was all an act you forgot you were in."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kanda scoffed. "Try me."

Allen looked up at Kanda but could only see his chin, since he was so close to him. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the rejection he was sure would come. "You know I'm an angel, right?"

"Duh, what do you think the meeting in Komui's office was for?"

"Shutup! Anyway, I don't know what specifically you're claiming happened during the times I wasn't in my body, but basically my soul was having trouble coming back."

"What's that supposed to mean? Start from the beginning, idiot."

Allen closed his eyes and opened them once more, agitated by the name calling but not wanting to move from the comfort of the samurai's hug. "As I'm sure you know, Tyki Mikk killed me. That's when I met God."

* * *

(I was planning on making this the last chapter but one thing led to another and, anyway, there might be about two to three more chapters. xD In the next chapter, you'll see what happened during Allen's near death experience!)


	9. Chapter 9: Dying

**Tyki' **s PO** V**

As Allen laid on the grass in the midst of the forest, Tyki Mikk sat next to him, hoping that someone would stop him - that he wouldn't have to kill the boy. The Earl told him to kill him because the fat old man thought he was too attached and that the boy would never return to the family. Tyki thought differently. 'Just give him time, he'll eventually come around', the noah of pleasure tried to reason. 'Tyki', the Earl responded. 'Don't talk back to me.'

"Your God isn't here", Tyki nearly whispered, cutting through the silence of the forest. "Only me."

The boy began to tremble with sorrow and Tyki's heart was pierced with regret as he pulled up his tease. They had been together for centuries and were torn apart by fate's misdeeds. Allen was killed in another life and, in this one, Tyki would have to kill him, separating them for the second time. He could only hope that they would meet again, in the next life. Hopefully, then, they would be together and on the same side of the war. Hopefully.

"Tease, do me a favor", Tyki began with a fake smile on his face, in an attempt to mask his pain and make him agree to his own actions. He _really_ didn't want to do this. He held up his hand, letting the butterfly rest on it. "Don't devour this one. Just puncture a little hole in his heart, instead. A quick death would be a disservice to such a brave soul. Let's give him time to reflect on his life before he dies. Long enough for the blood to spill out of his heart and for the fear to wash over his body." _And for somebody to come and save him,_ he thought. "Slowly writhing in pain until, eventually, he dies!"

He pushed the tease through Allen's chest using his transparency abilities and it bit a hole into the boy's heart, causing him to grunt in pain, gasp, and spit up blood.

"Did it hurt a little more than you thought it would? Sorry. But look on the bright side, your suffering's over." He pulled his hand out of the boy's chest and ripped a button off of the jacket, on his way out. Looking over the words 'Allen Walker' engraved into the back of it, his heart ached with regret and mourning. He could never give this souvenir to Eeez - or anyone, really. As his grip on the button tightened, he noticed some cards sticking out of the boy's jacket. He picked them up, remembering the day that he'd given them to the boy and his heart clenched at the realization that Allen had kept them, receiving them as a gift from the same man who killed him.

"Sweet dreams, boy", he barely choked out, scattering the cards upon his clearly already dead body. "Forever..."

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

" _After dying, I was brought to some large, pearly white gates"_ , Allen narrated to Kanda.

"Allen Walker", a deep, jolly voice boomed from out of nowhere. "What are you doing here? It isn't your time just yet, my son, you still have work to do!"

"I don't know", the boy shook. Although the voice sounded welcoming and friendly, almost like a father's voice, he still was afraid. One minute he was on the ground, bleeding to death. The next minute he was surrounded by nothing but white, although he didn't see clouds like the tales often told him heaven would have. It was as if he was in a white room with no walls or a very thick mist made it so he could only see the gate. It was, almost, as if the gate was talking, itself. "What do you mean by 'work'?"

The voice laughed wholeheartedly. "Turn around, Allen."

And, so, he did. Allen turned around, finding in the midst of the mist a hole that seemed to reveal to him people running around and screaming before many angels. The moon was huge, looking as though it would crash into the city any minute, and fire seemed to be everywhere. It was chaotic.

"What...", Allen began, unable to find the words to finish his question.

The voice seemed to know exactly what the boy was intending to ask, though. " _That_ is the future. At the end of time, you will fight in my army of angels, sending all who have turned their backs on me to hell. That is _your_ future."

Allen's heart ached at the thought of _returning_ to Earth. Mana was dead, he had no mother, and the noah would never take him back. His boyfriend had betrayed him and, although Lavi had shown quite a bit of interest in him, he had rejected the red-head several times because he was taken by and faithful to Tyki. Lavi would never take him, after so many rejections. He had a sucky life and really didn't want to return to it.

"Why can't I stay here, with you", Allen asked, tearing up slightly. The feeling the voice gave him was so amazing and heartwarming, it took all of his worries away and filled him with absolute, indestructible joy. He didn't want to be separated from it.

"My son", the voice said with obvious empathy, comforting the white-haired boy. "You _must_ return. You still have many chances to turn people from their sin; I don't want to damn them, you know. Please, do this for me and I will give you an eternity of joy and peace. This will only be a moment compared to that eternity - don't lose heart! Now, it's time."

"Wait", Allen cried out.

"We will meet again, my son. And don't forget - I am _always_ with you!"

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

"And that's when I woke up in the Asian Branch", Allen continued, still laying on the samurai's chest. "Apparently, I somehow survived having that hole ripped through my heart and I can only guess it was due to God saving me. The Asian Branch worked with me to help get my innocence back in working order, all the while my soul was struggling to come back to my body. I guess this is what happens, after a near death experience. Quite frequently, I left my body, floating about without a consciousness and unable to see, hear, feel, or smell anything. These episodes lasted minutes and hours, occurring at least 10 times a day. Over time, though, they began occurring less often and lasting a lot shorter."

"And how was _Lavi_ able to fix something like that", Kanda asked, speaking the bookman's successor's name with venom. He hated the idea of that idiot being able to fix such a thing. He wasn't strong or smart and yet he could call Allen's soul back from the dead without the use of the Earl? Kanda couldn't believe that - he _wouldn't_ believe that. In any case, the thought of that rabbit helping the boy when Kanda was _clearly_ the better comfort object was just sickening, to the samurai. _I should've been the one to help Allen, not that brat_ , Kanda thought.

"I don't know. I guess he just called my name and that sort of woke me up, encouraging me to come back to my body and guiding me back to it through his voice. It was weird; although I couldn't hear anything, I was somehow able to hear Lavi's voice." The boy's head lowered, then, and his voice suddenly sounded broken. "I guess... that was just the strength of our bond... was..." He whispered the last part and Kanda had to really focus just to hear him.

"Tch." Kanda clenched his teeth with anger. _If I_ ever _see that rabbit again, I'm going to cut him to pieces and feed those pieces to the wolves for making Allen suffer. Although I'd never tell anyone that, the boy doesn't deserve this. Lavi is... disgusting..._

Just as Allen moved his head up in an attempt to look at Kanda's face, the doors flew opened and the room was filled with light and... noahs... ugh...

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up~", Road squealed, giggling with irritating joy. She was giving Kanda a headache - what a pest. "It's time, Allen! We've got a surprise for you~!"

Tyki walked in, as well, smiling deviously. He was up to something.

"Huh? What surprise", Allen asked, sounding stupidly oblivious to everything that's going on around him.

Tyki put a finger over his mouth and closed an eye. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew what it was, would it, boy?"

Kanda's ever-present glare deepened.

* * *

(I'm having so much trouble deciding on who Allen should be with! I was originally planning for this to be a Yullen fic but now the poker pair is so real! Why did I do this to myself! **Please let me know in the comments** if, after these past few chapters, you still want this to be a Yullen fic and not PP! c:)


	10. Chapter 10: Conflicting

(I'm not describing their clothing since I know nothing about fashion, so use your imagination. :3)

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV**

Allen, of course, changed using the clothes that were in his room, dressing in all white as he would have in his past life. Kanda, on the other hand, had to go to Road's room, where she dressed him in a surprisingly good combination of black and white. Road skipped the whole way down the hall, singing and twirling with glee. Although it was clearly aggravating Kanda, Allen couldn't help but smile at that. He had always thought of her as a little sister. Of course, he and her wouldn't always get along - mainly because the occasional amnesia Allen was cursed with - but he could never bring himself to hate her.

"Allen's home~", she sang repeatedly.

Tyki just walked and smoked silently, occasionally taking a peek at Allen and Kanda but never once glancing at the dancing child. Kanda was the only one who finally spoke up. "Will you be quiet", he growled loudly, losing his patience by the second. "You're giving me a headache!"

"I don't take orders from _you_ ", she spat, turning around and sticking out her tongue at the end of her statement.

Kanda rolled his eyes, growled, and, when she turned around and continued dancing and singing, Allen chuckled lightly. "Maybe you should listen to him, Road. Kanda has a pretty short fuse."

Kanda made his infamous "tch" noise and Road whined, "Awe, but I wanted to sing for you, Allen~! Tyki~!" She turned to pout at the tallest man in the room, trying to get him to help her out.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, probably checking to see how serious she was, before closing his eyes, sighing, and saying tiredly, "please don't bring me into this."

"What?!" Road jumped on Tyki's back, making his eyes grow wide and he grunted in shock, dropping his cigarette to the floor. Thankfully, the floor happened to be marble. "You're supposed to have my back, Tyki-pon~~~!"

"Get off", he barely choked out around her choking grip around his neck. "And don't call me that!"

"Tyki-pon~~~~", she continued, pretending she hadn't even heard him speak.

"Allen, help me out here, would you?!"

Allen completely ignored Tyki's cry for help, choosing to look at the wall rather than the man who had killed him. Although he wanted to go at him, he knew the noah was his only hope and savior, so he'd, at the very least, have to put up with him and try to gather the strength to make peaceful conversation. Everyone paused, seeming to notice this, but Allen continued walking. He didn't know where he was going but didn't want to have to confront Tyki - not just yet. Road slid off of Tyki's back, running up to the boy so she stood in front of him and had to walk backwards just so he wouldn't run into her.

"What's wrong, Allen", she asked, a little more seriously.

"Nothing, Road", he responded, smiling with that fake smile of his in an attempt to get her off of _his_ back.

She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Allen's casual but serious voice. "Please just drop it, Road. I don't really want to talk about it, right now."

By this time, they'd reached a couple of white double doors with golden swirls decorating it. "Okay", she muttered, obviously still sounding worried. "Well, we're here, then."

She opened the doors, revealing a ballroom with white walls, a golden marble floor, and a golden chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. The entire room was built with gold designs decorating the walls and the red curtains. The last time Allen was in this ball room, it was decorated in only black and white, having a black and white checkered floor and black curtains. _A lot's changed in such a short period of time_ , Allen thought.

A ribbon hung from the ceiling with "welcome home, Allen" written on it and round tables with red cloths that had white swirls decorating them surrounded the room. On top of those tables were food, wine fountains, and chocolate fountains and all of the Noah were standing around, silently grabbing food onto small plates and sampling them. The only two who caught Allen's eye were Skinn, who was by the chocolate fountain, filling a mug with chocolate and, drooling over his suit, and Cheryl, who was playing the piano in the corner of the room. Everyone was dressed nicely, making Allen glad that he'd changed despite his suspicions.

"Welcome home, Allen~! Isn't it _beautiful_ ", Road says, giggling and twirling around the room.

"It's different", Allen says nervously.

Tyki put his arm around Allen's shoulders and leaned onto him, causing the boy to nearly fall under the noah's weight. "Welcome home, boy."

Behind him, Allen heard Kanda "tch". The angel pushed the noah of pleasure's arm off, still pretty mad that he had killed him. Allen continued walking but immediately heard Tyki huff, just before he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled them out of the room and out of sight from the rest of the noah.

As soon as they rounded the corner of the hall, the usually calm noah began his furious interrogation. "What is your _problem_?! Ever since the incident in the forest you've been so distant. I was acting on the Earl's irrational orders-"

"To kill me", Allen cut in, speaking with no emotion.

"Yes, _to kill you_. You act like it was the easiest thing for me to do - I was hurting too!"

"And yet you chose the Earl over me."

"I can't disobey the Earl - you know that."

"Just like me and Mana did?"

"And then had to live your lives on the run, eventually being killed and eternally banned from reincarnation. Yeah, that's _definitely_ an option."

Road hopped around the corner and onto Allen's back, giggling and saying, "So~, why don't you come back to your party and explain to everyone what happened after your reincarnation - everyone's curious!"

"Uh", he started, not wanting to have everyone's attention on him. "It's kind of a long story..."

"So? Everyone wants to hear - it's storytime!" She grabbed Allen's wrist, ignoring the boys' protests, and pulled him off to the ball room, nearly dragging him across the ground.

After returning to the ball room, everyone stood in a semi-circle with Allen in front of them. "So...", he began. "Where do I start..?"

* * *

(Omg, I swear I thought that this would be the end but I kind of wanna do a flashback. xD I'm gonna upload the next chapter probably tonight or tomorrow - only two are left for real this time! Also, sorry for the late chapter. c:)


	11. Chapter 11: Resurfacing

(Yes, I know Nea had black hair and looked like Tyki, but in this fic I'm gonna go ahead and pretend Allen was always that cute. So, yeah. C: By the way, all of this chapter is going to be a flash back, so keep that in mind.)

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

As he lay on the ground, too weak to speak and bleeding out, Nea's hand rose toward Lulubell in a silent request for her to stop her angry rampage. He had gone on his own little rampage, killing several noah, and Lulubell was getting revenge. Tears poured from her eyes at the loss of her family and the rest of the living noah held Tyki back as she took out her anger on the white-haired boy, spilling his blood upon the dirt road which was surrounded by trees. Lulubell showed no mercy in her eyes or actions, making Nea lose all hope.

In one last attempt at showing his affection for Tyki, he turned to look at the noah of pleasure - who was still screaming and thrashing, stopping only to look at Nea when he realized that the boy was trying to get his attention - and mouthed, "I love you", before dropping dead. As he entered the blackness of death, he could only hope that Tyki got the message and wouldn't take revenge on Lulubell, causing a chain of noah to be killed, one after the other.

Suddenly, everything was white. Slowly but surely, things started to fade into sight, like a cloud of thick, blinding fog was rolling away. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them, assuring himself that this was no dream, before looking up and seeing a tall set of pearly white gates. _Is this... heaven_ , he thought. _How could that be...? It's real? And even so, why me? I'm a monster who's killed thousands. If those lives didn't matter to the God of man, then I'm still guilty of killing noah. How could I possibly end up in_ _heaven?_

"Have you forgotten", a deep, sorrowful voice thundered from the sky. "You are my apostle - of course you'll be accepted into heaven. You aren't forgiven, though..."

Nea scrunched down, fearing what may come. "Then, what's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to fight in my army, as an angel." The voice sounded as if it were speaking with a smile on it's face, jolly despite the circumstances.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll know soon enough, my son", the voice spoke lovingly. "I'm going to pass your memories on to the next vessel, now. _I love you_."

As everything began to fade away, Nea couldn't find the words to respond - he just had so much to say.

* * *

 **Road's POV**

After Nea's death, Tyki was heart broken. At first, he attempted to take revenge but stopped himself just before doing so. He couldn't do it - he couldn't hurt his family. He shut himself away, after that; not leaving his room for some amount of months. Whenever Road attempted to bring him food or water, she was greeted with an object being thrown at her and she just had enough time to dodge it before it would have hit her in the head. He was angry but, despite his pain, she always came back to collect his dishes and they were _always_ empty. _At least he's eating_ , she thought, heart aching with regret and worry. She couldn't help but blame herself. She should have stopped Nea, in the first place. If nothing else, she should have stopped Lulu. She was just so angry...

Jasdevi and Road were walking down the street in the middle of the night, hoping to find something to bring Tyki's smile back. There was no moon and the only lights that illuminated their path were the lanterns and the lights that were lit in the buildings which lined that path. They walked slowly, not wanting to return back to the gloomy mansion. Everyone was sad, even Lulu. Road lowered her head, feeling the energy drain from her and sadness filling that hole from which it drained.

"Look", Jasdero shouted, pointing at the sky. Road and Devitto looked at Jasdero's finger and then at the place he was pointing at.

Just over the bridge and coming down from the sky, like a laser from heaven shooting the ground, came a bright beam of golden, white light. It illuminated the night for a split second, yet only the noah seemed to take notice of it. They rushed over to where the light met the Earth and looked down at a crying, winged, glowing baby.

"Should we kill it", Jasdero said, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the baby without first receiving permission.

Road smacked the gun out of his hand. "No, you idiot! Let's bring him back to the Earl, there's something... off..."

* * *

 **The Earl's POV**

The Earl was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace, knitting something colorful and humming to himself when Road entered the room, holding a glowing baby. "Millennium Earl~", she sang, approaching the large man. "Look what I found! Isn't it strange?" She held the baby out to him, ignoring it's cries and treating it as though it were an inanimate object.

He held it in his hands and suddenly he was reminded of Nea. The living room before him went almost entirely white, hiding all of the furniture, Road, and Jasdevi and revealing to the Earl only one man. Nea knelt just in front of the Earl, smiling up at him with that loving smile he always had. "Nea...", the older man gasped out. The white haired boy looked down and put his hand upon the baby's chest. Instantly, the room went back to normal and Nea disappeared.

"Lord Millenium?" Road's voice snapped him from his shocked silence and he looked at her, seeing a worried look painting her face. "What about Nea? Is this...?"

"Yes", the Earl mumbled, still partially confused and skeptical as to what had just happened. _Have I seen a ghost or is this really Nea_ , he questioned himself internally, looking down at the baby. "This is Nea."

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Road burst into Tyki's room and the noah of pleasure readied himself for a fight, angered by the intrusion. _I clearly don't want to be bothered - it's clear, isn't it? Either way, it's rude to enter without knock-_

His internal rant was cut off by the sight of a strange looking child, nestled in Road's arms. All of the noah were gathered around Road - even the Earl. The Earl never went into his room...

"Tyki~", Road sang. "Can you guess who this adorable baby boy is?"

"How am I supposed to know? Get out", he responded angrily.

Road puffed up her face in a pout and ran to Tyki, shoving the baby in his arms. Tyki looked down at it, taking in the breathtaking, miniature, pearly white wings that seemed to cushion him like a pillow. The boy was glowing a goldish light and was crying the entire time he had been in the room, but stopped the second Tyki had a hold of him. _This aura is... familiar..._

"Who is he", Tyki asked, still gawking at the golden child.

"Nea", the Earl chimed in.

"Happy birthday", Jasdevi sang in unison, only to be cut off by Skinn punching them both in the head.

"It's not his birthday, idiots", Road grumbled.

Tyki teared up and held Nea tighter, overjoyed that he was able to see the boy again, even despite the innocence which clung to his arm.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Soon after that, Mana had taken the boy from his crib in the middle of the night and he was raised as a runaway. Allen was raised by Mana and, when he died, Cross, who taught him not to trust the noah. Over time, though, Allen's memories from his past life began to surface, though it had been too late. By the time he'd understood that what he was doing was wrong, he was an exorcist, fighting _against_ the noah. The fight with Road had broken his heart, but he continued to pretend to hate the noah in order to gain the trust of his comrades, fighting seriously only when he became angry at his family for attempting to hurt him. _Why would they still be angry with me? That was so long ago..._

He exited the bathroom of the train that he, Krory, and Lavi had boarded, scanning it for food. _I really hope that I don't eventually have to fight them... especially not Tyki Mikk._ The realization that that noah had resurfaced scared Allen. He hadn't had time to decide on what he wanted to do. _Do I want to stay with the exorcists or go home to the noah? Would they accept me back? Would it be better to stick with the exorcists, so I could be protected? Would they even recognize me?_ Although he looked quite similar to how he did in his past life, he had received a cursed mark from Mana and an arm of innocence, which he feared and hoped would keep the noah from recognizing him.

His train of thought was interrupted when he bumped into a tall person's chest. He backed up quickly and looked up, ready to apologize before recognizing the face of his victim. "Watch where you're going, kid", Tyki said dully with a cigarette sticking from his frown.

Allen smiled and his heart fluttered as non-cannibal butterflies filled his heart. "Tyki Mikk", he began, grabbing the tall man's attention. He was dressed like a hobo but Allen could never forget his face. He looked through his glasses at the white head of hair that stood before him with confusion and suspicion. "Although you're adorable no matter what face you make, didn't I tell you to smile more often? That looks like more of a frown, to me."

Allen's overjoyed lecture made the man pause and glare down at him. "Who are you?"

"You mean to say that you don't recognize me, in this body. That's okay. It's me, Nea. Though I go by Allen, now."

Tyki's eyes widened and he dropped his cigarette on the floor of the train before leaning down and pulling the boy into a tight hug. "Nea..."

* * *

(If it seems like I'm rushing, it's probably because I am. Tbh I don't even really want to finish this but y'know... that'd be rude not to. . 3 . )


	12. Chapter 12: Welcoming

I'm not going to finish this because I honestly don't want to continue. I'm so bored and have 0 inspiration to write, right now. So, **here's what happens** , at the end of this fic:

~Allen joins the noah

~He chooses Kanda over Tyki because he can't forgive or trust him since he killed him

~They all live happily ever after, yay! Except Tyki... sorry poker pair fans. xD

Maybe one day I'll come back to finish this but, for now, I'm just gonna leave it. Cya


End file.
